The present invention relates to techniques of recovering a process at a data center when a failure occurs at another data center during the execution of the process.
In a conventional recovery system (a recovery system intended to recover the system) such as an on-line system of banking facilities, synchronously when data is renewed, a backup of data is obtained not to lose data or to reduce data loss.
A high speed and automatic recovery method and system for recovering a computer work load has been proposed. This conventional recovery method comprises steps of: expressing requirements of a computer system, associated networking and peripheral apparatuses; allowing a customer to designate a recovery command; processing the recovery command at a recovery site; and utilizing a computer to process the recovery command, to assign resources at the recovery site and to reconfigure the computer system. The recovery process is automatically performed by matching the system requirements with available resources. (For example, refer to JP-A-2001-265726.)
Since a conventional recovery system aims at no data loss, it is necessary to adopt the recovery system of no data loss and high cost.